New Students Are Always Attractive
by lolipop97
Summary: Deacon, a transfer student shares conflict with his Science-Health teacher, Chase. When Chase offers Deacon shelter, away from his abusive family, both wolves discover things about each other, even in their relationship. Based off RP with ChillFireWolf /)


The school bell rang indicating the initiation of class. Students began filling the classroom slowly, and waited for their teacher who might've been running late. The new student, Deacon laid out his textbooks onto his desk and observed his new teacher walk into the classroom. The teacher analyzed his watch and the school's clock, "Good morning students. Sorry I'm a bit late. That clock looks wrong anyway." He took out a stack of papers, "Alright. We are already behind, so I will take roll." He fiddled around with a bunch of his papers before finding the right one, "Forgive me, this is my first semester here." Soon enough, the teacher began shouting through a list of names to take attendance, "Anyone I missed?"

"Me! I'm new. Someone forgot to place my name on the list," Deacon said.

"Um, it seems that way… Name please?"

"Deacon. Just Deacon."

"Deacon? Alright. You are added," the teacher replied, "Ok everyone. Welcome to Health-Science. I will be your teacher for this year. My name is Chase Caine, but everyone calls me Chill or Sir. So take your pick… Any questions you have for me?"

"Um… how long do we have to stay here?" Deacon said with an 'I don't care' attitude.

"You stay as long as I say you stay, which means for another hour. If you don't like it, you can always wait outside in the hallway." All of the students laughed.

"If you say so…" Deacon said. He took his bag and made his way to the exit. He found the place boring and strict.

"If you miss the first day of class, it's an automatic F. Take your choice," Chase stated.

"That's harsh…" Deacon replied. He left the classroom.

Just then, Chase wrote a large, red F in his grade book and turned it to the rest of the students, "Obviously someone doesn't care about his GPA. No matter, the rest of you are in for a treat… Today is movie day, so we get to watch whatever the class votes on for an hour. Why you ask? Because I'm the teacher and I want you guys to enjoy the class." He ended up putting on a random show. Deacon was able to overhear everything, and simply popped in his ear buds. He began walking up and down the hallway in a slow pace, listening to music.

"God, I hate that place," Deacon said under his breath. Chase walked out of the classroom to grab notes from his office and saw Deacon. He stopped and waited for Deacon to take his ear buds out, "Hm?"

"You know I'm not kidding about getting an F, right? Looking at your file, that'll bring you down to a lower GPA and you'll have a hard time bringing it up enough to move to the next grade," Chase said.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you understand? This is useless to me. I don't need to go to these classes, with a teacher like you," Deacon replied.

"You know I could probably give you detention for a long time for telling me that. Maybe I should. I think you might like it down there." Chase took out a notebook and started writing detention notes. Deacon turned his back and began to walk down the hallway, away from Chase.

"I don't care."

"Well guess what, Mr. Deacon, I also instruct detention. I'll see you from 15:00-17:00 today."

"I doubt it, Chase. Why do you have to act like you're so tough? This school starts to hate on those who try." Deacon turned around and walked up to Chase, "Leave me alone. I don't need your little schedules and paperwork. All it is, is a tree with ink."

"It's either that, or I can expel you right now. Go home to mom and dad and tell them your only close transfer school just expelled you." Chase slammed his notebook shut, "Don't try to play tough with me, Mr. Deacon."

"Wait… How did you know this is a transfer?"

Chase held up a sheet of paper, "You see this paper? It has all the information about you." He waved it in Deacon's face "Yeah, I know about your transfer." He began reading off the paper, "'Disorderly conduct, striking a teacher, stealing school property'. Quite a record you have here."

"You might as well find my home address… stalker. The principal promised my parents to keep this confidential. They paid for that to happen and you better not make them upset." Additionally, Deacon made a mocking frown with a smirk.

"Shall I continue? You live on 2358 North Abbey Street. You have a history of being violent it seems… Hm, let's see… reason for transfer… a detailed report is it?" Chase flipped a page, "According to this report, 'eighteen year old Deacon… blah blah blah… caught having sex with a teacher's assistant… blah blah… and denied it…. eventually getting the teacher fired'. Hm, this seems like quite an incident. Oh look, here is another incident. 'Reason for transfer and expellment.' Should I read this too? It seems to be quite public."

"Shit," Deacon whispered under his breath as he blushed. Chase continued reading the sheet of paper silently and had his eyebrow rise when doing so.

"You seem to have a history, Mr. Deacon. I should really take this up to the principal and school board to review your case and see if they think you're worthy to stay at this school, since you obviously don't want to be here. I would have no problem voting to expel you." Chase began walking towards the principal's office.

"Wait!" Deacon yelled.

Chase stopped and looked back, "Oh, he has something to say?"

"I'll sit in that class. Just keep this between us, please. I don't need another transfer. We moved all the way across the country just so that I'd learn here. Please, just… please."

"I won't teach someone who doesn't want to learn." Chase started walking again.

"Fine… fine! I'll learn… I'll do whatever."

Chase turned around, "Look, Deacon. I'm only about eight years older than you. That's not that much. I'm your teacher. I expect to be respected. If I don't see improvement, I won't hesitate to kick your ass out of this school. Don't test me. Now get back to class."

Deacon walked back into the classroom with his eyes conveying shock. He made his way to the back of the class and took out his books to use as a headrest. Chase shut off the video, "Alright. So now we actually have to learn some stuff. Let's go. Starting on basic anatomy."

**Minutes Later**

"Alright class, we have about two minutes left. This stuff is great knowledge to have…" Chase got cut off by the bell, "Ok, not two minutes… Quiz over today's material tomorrow. I hope you were all paying attention. I will be in my office today until 18:00, or send an email with questions. See you all tomorrow," he finished. The whole class began to leave the room while Chase wrote in his notes.

After about five minutes, Chase packed his stuff and noticed Deacon sleeping. He muttered and growled under his breath, "Are you fucking serious…" He called out, not too loud, "Deacon."

"Mhm… What." Deacon yawned and kept his head on his books.

"DEACON," Chase yelled. Deacon jumped into an up-right posture from shock. Chase glared at him from across the room, "How long have you been asleep… And how much did you miss of my lecture."

"Um… I slept for a minute… and I know everything you told me!" Deacon lied.

"What is the largest bone in the lower leg?" Chase asked while scowling.

"Uh… the muscle it's surrounded by?" Deacon asked. He tried to avert attention from the question.

"What. Is. The. Largest. Bone. In. The. Lower. Leg…" Chase enunciated each word as he glared at Deacon.

"I… don't know," Deacon said silently. He looked down at the ground with shame because he didn't want to tell the teacher why he wasn't sleeping at home.

"Didn't think so… All I know is you better be ready for the quiz tomorrow. If I catch you asleep again tomorrow, you get an F in the quiz. Try getting some sleep and come to my class prepared." Chase gathered some final things, "I'll be in my office in case you want some of the lecture notes, unless you can remember them in your sleep."

"Look… I can't sleep at home. Cut me some slack… Just please give me the notes now. I need to go home," Deacon replied.

Chase stared at Deacon, "Oh, so I should cut some slack to the student who doesn't want to be here? Like I said… I'll be in my office." Chase walked out of the classroom and Deacon exhaled with exhaustion. Before leaving class to go to Chase's office, he took the class chalk and chucked it out of the window.

Deacon knocked on Chase's office door, "Come in…" Chase said. Deacon walked into the office with his head tilted downward.

"May I… have the lecture notes?" Deacon asked.

Chase looked up and smirked, "Oh, someone needs something? Mr. Tough-Guy-Deacon needs help?" The printer in the office started printing several pages as Chase stared at Deacon.

The teen avoided eye contact and awkwardness by taking out his phone and playing with the buttons on the keyboard, "I just need the notes, ok? I mean… please."

"They're printing, see?" Chase pointed to the printer, "And don't try to be cool. I know you're just pressing the same button."

Deacon put his phone away and kept his eyes on the printer, avoiding Chase's eyes. Chase's stare seemed to drill holes into Deacon, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Chase broke the stare, "I can read people very well. You're in pain for a lot of reasons. I can see a few reasons from your record… The rest I can see in your face… and eyes." Deacon looked side to side with discomfort. He tried to seem as if he didn't care, but he knew what Chase said was true, "And I'm right!" Chase continued to look, "You hate being home… Your parents?"

"Then why do I want to go home? Tell me that."

"Because… you are alone at school. You just transferred here and have no friends. Judging by the phone you have, you don't use it to text often because your keyboard is in pristine condition. Next, judging by your body size, you don't find any enjoyment in working out. Muscle atrophy? No… you're self-conscious," Chase replied. Deacon's eyes widened, "And I'm right…"

"How the fuck…"

"Do I do that? It's a bit of a talent I have…"

"Great. Keep it away from me. Just let me have the papers," Deacon said.

"I can also tell you consider me a threat because of my position. Let me tell you this, Deacon. I'm a fair wolf. I treat my students equally. If any other student was doing the same kind of shit you're trying to pull, I would do exactly the same to them. Now, that being said, you can either learn from me, or avoid me. Your choice. But as I said before, if I don't see marked improvement starting tomorrow, you're gone. Understood?" Deacon nodded with embarrassment.

At 18:00, all the other teachers left, and Chase was still typing out new quizzes and tests. He looked at the time, "Fuck… almost 20:30 now… I'm starving…" He walked outside of his office and into the dark hallway, slowly making his way towards the exit door across the building. Suddenly, he tripped over a shoe and dropped his stuff, "God dammit… son of a bitch…" He felt around the dark hallway for his papers until he heard someone breathing. He froze to listen. The silent breathing soon enough turned into loud gasps for air. Chase whipped his paw out quickly and grabbed a wolf by the neck, throwing him across the floor, growling loudly, "WHO THE FUCK IS THERE!" He ran and switched on the lights for the hallway, blinding everybody. The mysterious wolf covered his head with his arms and buried it between his knees.

"Ow!"

Chase grabbed the wolf by the neck scruff and pulled him up, "a Thief?!" He suddenly realizes who it was, "DEACON?! Why the hell are you here?! Did you break in?!"

"I forgot to go home! You threw me, what the fuck!" Deacon shouted. He rubbed his neck scruff, "Ow…"

"Bullshit you forgot! And I was acting in self-defense. I didn't know who you were," Chase replied.

"If you want me to go home… fine, I'll go…" Deacon turned to walk away quickly as he can.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Deacon froze, "I'm calling the police. With your history, I don't know what you are up to. Make a move and I will bring you down." Chase pulled out his phone and began dialing a number.

"Wait, wait! Can we just talk this over? Just… let me explain? I didn't come here to cause anything bad."

Chase stopped dialing, "You better give me a few damn good reasons to be here four hours after students should be gone."

"Look, it's dark outside and the hallways look… bad. Can we just talk this over in your office?" Deacon asked. He shook due to fear.

Chase pointed, "Walk in front of me. Again, to reinforce what I said, I've taken martial arts for eighteen years now. You try something… and it won't end well for you. Now walk." Deacon began to walk to Chase's office, occasionally looking back at Chase in fear. When he entered the office, he took a seat in the plastic chair. Chase sat in his chair and crossed his arms, "Alright, now talk."

"I don't want to live in my house anymore. I planned on staying the night here. That's all. No vandalism or anything, I promise."

Chase looked skeptical, "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Well, didn't you read my body language and stuff? Don't you have a "special talent"?"

"I don't know how to take you, Deacon. Most of me wants to call the cops right now and have them arrest you for trespassing on school property. The other half of me wanted to know the reason behind you wanting to stay at the school instead of going home. You seemed to be dying to leave earlier…"

"I just stayed… ok? I'll go now, and we can forget about this." Deacon said. Chase growled, "What? I think it's a good deal."

"I wouldn't suggest you going anywhere… I want a reason. There is one of two ways out of this," Chase replied.

"Oh, c'mon!"

"I'll let you leave when I have sufficient information, or you live in a cop car. Your choice."

"Fine, fine! My parents are, well, physically and verbally dangerous, therefore I stay away. You see, you and your perfect little life will never understand. Alright? Now, let me go because I told you the reason for my record and its terrible content."

Chase's ears rose, "Well… um… that's a valid reason. However… still inexcusable for staying here. You could've asked for help Deacon. Really."

"You don't understand." Deacon felt sad, but he suppressed the feeling.

"I believe I might… I grew up in my family as the outcast… They've never been there for me." Chase placed his paw onto Deacon's shoulder and smiled, "I have far from a perfect life…"

"Just let me stay here, Chase. I've adapted to a solo life, and I think it should stay that way."

"Look, Deacon. You can't stay at the school. It's against the school policies for students to stay overnight unless there is signed permission. I could get fired for allowing it. And I'm not about to do that… Now, that being said I can give you a ride to someone's house. Do you have any friends or family you can stay with?"

"I'm new, and you even said it… I have no friends. My family is located across the country."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Then what do you plan on doing, Deacon? Don't you have money? Pay for a motel or something?"

"I. Have. Nothing. The school compound is the only possible and safe shelter for me. Just… drop me off at an alley way…"

Chase growled and got louder, "LOOK, DEACON, I'm trying to help you!"

"I'm giving you the answers to your questions," Deacon says with a hint of fear, "Can't I just stay here, please? Anything but my family home… Anything!"

"YOU CAN'T! I'll lose my job! And as much as I'm sure you want that, I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Then what… what am I going to do?"

"Do you want to stay at my house? I'll sleep in my fucking car and you can have the bed… It's one bedroom and all I have is a bed, TV, and refrigerator. I'll sleep outside in my car, OK?"

"You don't sound too keen on the idea. I'll just sleep in some guy's backyard… I don't want my problems causing your eviction."

Chase stood up and grabbed his things, "I'm going out to my truck. You're staying with me. I've had to do it before and I want to at least try to help you. As much as my head tells me not to, I want to help you. Now grab your stuff and let's go."

Deacon rolled his eyes and got his stuff. He followed Chase to the truck.

Chase opened his door and got into his truck, "Let's go. I'm only like, five minutes away." Deacon got into the truck and stared out the window. The engine started, and Chase began to drive, "So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow? I'm not going to just let you stay at my apartment every day."

"I don't know, I guess I'll call my friends from my old school. Some of the seniors with driving licenses will take me away from this shitty city."

Chase pulled up to a multi-story building, "I'm on the sixth floor. Be happy there's an elevator. Let's go." Chase locked his truck. Deacon followed Chase with his bag, and accidentally dropped it. Chase was walking very fast, "Try and keep up, please." He got into the elevator.

"Whatever. I'll take the stairs." Deacon turned to the staircase.

"You don't know what my apartment number is. You'll have a fun time looking. Get in the fucking elevator, Deacon."

"Fine. And as a teacher, I don't think you should talk like that to your students." Deacon entered the elevator and gave Chase a smirk.

Chase glared at Deacon, "Right now, I'm not a teacher. Right now, I'm an average twenty-five year old guy who is trying to help out a kid, alright? Be a little grateful."

"I'm not a kid. And I am grateful."

The elevator opened, "Well, you act like a kid. And you sure as hell don't act grateful. Let's go… it's room five-twenty-eight."

"Do you at least have a source of entertainment in your apartment? Or some beer?"

Chase's ears perked up, "I have a lot of beer from a going away party I had. But you don't get any. You're only eighteen. And I have a PlayStation with a few games." He turned to his apartment door and opened the heavy door.

"I never knew teachers drank alcohol, since I was told it kills." Deacon laughed mildly.

"Yeah, well alcohol kills in large amounts. It's also a mild sedative for me when I'm stressed. Put your stuff anywhere, the bedroom is right there."

Deacon chucked his bag to lean on the wall and threw his coat over it, "C'mon, I want a beer."

Chase stared at Deacon, "It's not even that late… I don't drink till after eleven, and that's two hours away. And like I said, you don't get beer. I'm going to take a shower… Look around and get what you want. I ordered pizza. It should be here in about twenty minutes." Chase headed to a room to grab clothes. Deacon sat on the couch and switched on the PlayStation with the TV.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Chase stepped into the shower thinking, "Damn… this kid is interesting. I wonder…" After his shower, he walks out in shorts and a tank top. Deacon was beside the stack of beer. He hid one behind his back as Chase entered the room, "Did the pizza come?"

"Um… No! Not yet!" Deacon tried to seem casual with beer behind his back while Chase cleaned the room.

"Alright. It's supposed to storm? Those clouds look pretty ominous," Chase yelled.

"Great… great… Tell me, Chase. Where is the trashcan?"

Chase yelled from his room, "Under the sink!"

**Thunder Strikes**

Deacon took some final gulps of beer and threw the bottle into the bin. Chase walked into the room while putting on deodorant, "What smells good?"

"Um… It's just deodorant."

**Door Bell Rings**

"I'll get it!" Deacon insisted. He walked over to the door and opened it, "Hi? Ah, pizza!"

"Here ya go, that'll be $21.75," The pizza delivery wolf said.

"Um… Chase? Pizza's here." Deacon brought the pizza to the living room.

Chase walked over to the door with money for the pizza man, along with a tip, "Here you go, man."

"Thanks, dude. I got to get going. That storm's bad. I hear they're closing schools and roads."

**Power Flickers**

"Are you fucking serious?!" Chase said.

"Fuck yeah! School's closed!" Deacon celebrated.

"Yeah, get home man. Be safe…" Chase told the pizza delivery wolf. He walked over to sit on the couch, "God dammit…"

"You seem to be good friends." Deacon sat beside Chase.

"Yeah… we went to high school together… Anyway, pizza is here and I'm starving. Let's eat."

"Um… perhaps some beer?" Deacon asked. Chase pulled out some plates and served a few slices. The power flickered again.

Chase looked at his watch, "Alright, look. Have you drunk before?"

"Um… today? N-no."

"No, like in your whole life. Have you drunk beer before?"

"Yeah, of course…" Deacon replied.

"Did you take well to it?" Chase asked, "Ah, fuck it. Fine… I'll let you have a few… but remember!" Chase growled, "You NEVER had it from me…"

"Cool, I guess… Chase? I've got a question."

Chase stood up and walked to the fridge, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Why were you so strict at school? I mean, I could've just said I broke in and stayed the night. You wouldn't have gotten fired. Now you're cooler, I guess..."

Chase brought back an eight-pack of beer. Deacon took a bottle and drank. Chase grinned, "Well, I'm glad you think I'm cooler now. I don't know, Deacon. I've always been taken advantage of in one way or another and I just try to be hard on bad students, so they might learn something." He popped the top of his beer off with a bottle opener and took a long gulp. He sighed afterwards, "Good stuff…"

"Dude, take life just like me. I really don't get too uptight, and even though I'm a teen, I'm learning on my own. I've got no parent figure. Recently, before I moved here, I hiked to one state and back. Nobody noticed…"

Chase took another drink and finished a slice of pizza. Deacon grabbed a pizza slice and ate it, "I feel kind of sorry for that Deacon. Really. I went through that kind of rejection when I was about your age. I went out with a guy in high school and got labeled "The school faggot"."

"I hope not to be strict like you though." Deacon grinned teasingly. Chase growled playfully and finished the bottle. The teen took the pack of beer away from Chase, "You've had enough."

Chase growled, "Hey! I've only had one! Give those back!"

Deacon handed Chase another beer, "I hope you're not an addict. And also, tomorrow I'll try hitching a ride across the country, since none of my friends would try "rescuing" me. I refuse to go back to my household."

"I'm not an addict, but I haven't drunk in about a week. And you are CERTAINLY not going across the country. I'll make you stay here before I let you drop out of another school." Chase drank half the bottle.

"Why do you care for my education? You've only met me today…"

"If you don't get an education, you'll ruin many chances later on in life."

"I really don't care about life anymore… I'm a self-taught. Won't you get into trouble for harboring me here?"

Chase stood up and growled, "Whatever, Deacon. I'm done trying to help you."

"Wait."

"If you rat me out, then yes."

"Ok, look, I know this is hard to say, but I'm sorry. You were being kind, and I was being rude. Please, just… sit." Deacon said.

Chase waved his paw, "Right. No more lies. I'm going to sleep." He grabbed a sleeping bag.

"I'm so sorry! You offered me something great tonight. You fed me, spoke to me, gave me company. I've never met someone so kind but yet so mean at the same time."

"And tomorrow, it'll probably mean nothing again, Deacon. Enjoy the pizza and don't drink too much beer. I'll be in my truck…" Chase began walking from the kitchen to the door.

"Stop!" Deacon shouted, louder this time, "You have your bed. I'll have the floor. It's the least I can do."

Chase stopped walking, "That wouldn't be very host-like of me to make you sleep on the floor."

"It's fine… but… what do I mean to you?"

"Look, Deacon. This is how it is. I am trying to help you, but you're pushing me off like everyone else. Well, I'll help you with a place to stay for a little while. But going against my better judgment, you seem like a nice guy who just has never been loved, OK?"

"I'm so grateful for the help. You mean much more to me than a teacher… you're like my best friend." Deacon blushed.

Chase's ears perked up, "Oh well, that's changed since earlier, when you were a hateful little bastard I wanted to slap… I'll sleep up here, if you insist I'll take the bed…"

"Thanks for the slap thoughts…" Deacon said sarcastically, "Well, I'm glad I didn't take up your entire home."

"It's not like my home is that big… I'm having another beer. I'm thirsty." Chase dropped his stuff and sat back down on the couch to open and drink another alcoholic beverage.

"Don't drink too much… please," Deacon said, "It'll damage you from inside out."

Chase finished his fourth beer and stood up, "I'm fine, Deacon… Now, what are you going to do?"

Deacon grabbed the beers and threw them out the window, "Look, you've had too much! Sit down and just… sleep."

Chase ran to the window and growled fiercely, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He stomped over to Deacon and glared, clenching his fists.

The teen took hold of Chase's fist, "There's no need for that, please. You've had too much, OK? OK?" Chase grabbed Deacon's shoulder and squeezed growling. Deacon displayed some pain, "P-please!" His eyes conveyed a lot of fear.

"What right do you have… to throw my beer out the window…" Chase let go of Deacon.

"Don't you see it?! You can't control your drinking limits. Please, just allow me to help you. I just did you a big favor."

Chase growled again, this time from across the room. He glared at Deacon, "Watch your mouth." He muttered, "Little fucker." He drank some water and shook his head.

"I thought you were cool, but you know what? Fuck you and fuck this." Deacon grabbed his bag, "I'm hitching the country." He made his way to the door.

Chase walked over to Deacon and picked him up by the neck scruff, "Look you little punk! I let you into MY house and you throw MY beer out of the window?!" He dropped Deacon, "I was beginning to like you…" He walked back and tripped over his bag, slamming his head into the TV stand.

"Fine! Fine!" Deacon took out his final amounts of money which was $10 and threw it across the room, "Oh shit."

Chase held the gash on his head and cried, "I'm so sorry, Deacon… You're right… I do have a drinking problem… I shouldn't… have… even brought you here…" Blood stained the white fur on his head.

Deacon ran to the kitchen sink with a cloth and soaked it in water. He returned and applied it to Chase's wound, "Don't cry."

Chase rubbed his head and continued to cry, "I'm… s… sorry, Deacon… I could've hurt you…"

The teen continued to clean and apply water to Chase's wound, "I'll just make my way across the country, Chase. Sorry this happened. I should've never come to this school… this apartment."

Chase grabbed Deacon's paw, "NO… Please…" Deacon looked confused, "You're the only person I've cared enough to do anything for, Deacon… Really…"

"Really?"

"I don't have friends… I'm alone… That's why I drink…" Deacon stood up and retrieved plasters from the medicine cabinet. He patched one on Chase's wound and washed the blood off the fur. Chase moaned in pain and tried to stand up, "Thanks…" Deacon helped Chase to the couch, "Please… don't go."

"Fine, I'll spend the night, but tomorrow, I'm out."

Chase put his head in his paws and cried, "Alright…"

Deacon was shocked that Chase cried, "Are you crying because of the wound, or me?" Without an answer, Deacon filled a glass with water in the kitchen and brought it to Chase. He then took a seat on the couch.

"It's… nothing, OK? Just…" Chase took a sip of water.

"I can't believe this is happening." Deacon muttered.

Chase looked up to Deacon, "What?"

"I can't believe all of this is happening. From today morning, you're the last person I expected to like."

Chase's tears dried up and he sat up, "W…what do you mean?"

"As a friend. I mean, yeah… a friend."

"You… you think I'm a friend?"

"I guess. And what am I to you?"

Chase put his paw on Deacon's thigh, "I don't know… I think you're a friend now… You've helped me…"

"And you've helped me too," Deacon replied.

Chase smiled into Deacon's eyes, "Thank you, Deacon." The teen blushed in response. Chase leaned in gently to lick Deacon's muzzle, "You've helped me, Deacon… How can I repay you…"

Deacon crossed his legs, "Um… I don't know."

Chase stood up, "I'm sorry… That was uncalled for… I don't know what got into me." Deacon placed his paw onto Chase's paw.

"You do know… I'm only 18?"

"Yes… I know… That's why I can't even touch you…" Chase sat back on the couch, "In all honesty, Deacon… you… are sexy…" He blushed.

Deacon began gliding his paw along Chase's thigh, "You do know that love has no age limit?"

Chase's ears perked up, "I… Deacon… I think I love you…" Deacon laid his head onto Chase's chest, waiting for a warm embrace.

"I think… I love you too." Chase's arms wrapped around Deacon. He gave the teen a slow kiss on the lips. A kiss which defined love at its apex.


End file.
